


The Reveal

by Padfootalltheway



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, James Potter - Freeform, Marauders era, Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs, Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, Remus is a Werewolf, The Marauders - Freeform, harrypotterseries, jk rowling - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, themarauders, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff, wolfstar one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootalltheway/pseuds/Padfootalltheway
Summary: The marauders get to know about Remus being a werewolf.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, The Marauders - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Reveal

THE REVEAL

Remus sat on his four-poster bed in the dormitory trying hard to read the book. He had returned yesterday evening form the hospital wing, carrying fresh wounds and bruises from his last transformation; they were pretty bad this month, two deep cuts across his chest and a heavy gash over the nape of his neck, not to count the endless bruises over his body. The gash across his neck was clearly visible and would raise suspicions so he had wrapped a scarf around his neck so that no one would be able to see what was beneath it.  
He seemed to be getting worse and shabbier, his body was scarred and he was getting more and more dangerous to himself and any human around during his transformation. He tried to shut up the vault in his head and focus on the book he was reading, FOCUSING was impossible these days with all the cuts, wounds and bruises there was no way to escape the immense pain that had taken over his body. He was weak, very weak. So weak that he did not have the strength to go to the hospital wing and ask madam Poppy to give him a potion.  
Remus looked over at the plum faced, rat mouthed boy, Peter...Who was lying on one of his friend’s bed Nobody knew, Remus’s secret, not even his friend, with who, he was supposed, to be honest.  
Peter looked at Remus and asked, “how was the funeral?”  
His friends were told that he, Remus, had to go home to attend the funeral of his aunt, who in reality had passed years ago. The young werewolf smiled and said “good”. As he said the word, the door to the dorm opened giving way to two black-headed boys who were repeatedly punching and pushing each other and laughing.  
Remus sighed “what did she make you guys do” James and Sirius had just returned from detention as a result of their latest prank. “LINES!!!” they said in unison with a smirk over their faces.  
The smirk over James’s face faded as he got a look at Remus. “Remus mate,” he said “we know its cold outside but it’s warm and cozy here you can remove the scarf” “You’ve been wearing that thing the whole day” Sirius commented Remus could feel his heart beating “I’m good” was all he could manage to think to say. As into the reply of what he had just said Sirius rolled his and said “Jamesie come over I want to have a word” he said eyeing Remus.   
The two sat down and started talking in hushed whispers, the pair was joined by Peter who was probably too bored to lie down anymore, Remus buried himself in the book again knowing that his friends were planning to prank someone and he too wanted to join but he did not had the strength to do so. Every cell in his body ached; every limp and joint seemed to have jammed itself. And so he sat and read not taking in the points but merely staring at the words engraved.  
He looked up when at Sirius’s voice, who was now sitting across Remus “Watcha reading Remus” Remus raised his book in answer Sirius sighed “Arithmancy, oh god mate, how boring is that!!” Remus forced a smile, and as he did so he could feel someone behind him but before he could turn and look, he felt hand around his waist tickling him.  
Tickling, is supposed to make a person laugh, however for Remus today, it brought pain, he laid flat on his back, to find his friends’ laughing faces and it was when he felt the cold air hitting the nape of his neck.   
Someone had removed his scarf!  
It was Peter, whose face fell and he gasped at the sight, the other two were no different. James who now wore a concerned yet scared look came to sit beside Remus and said “What’s the matter Remus, what happened, why you have a gash on your neck?”  
Remus snatched the scarf from Peter who was much to shocked to say anything and mumbled “nothing”  
“Something is up with you boy, every time you come back from home you carry fresh wounds and bruises,” Sirius said   
Remus could feel his heart throbbing, pulses increasing and every wound seemed to hurt more, something churned inside his stomach and he could heel his ears going red. Frustration took over him; with anxiety making its way through he did not know what to do next. He wanted to run and hide somewhere in the corner, he could not stand anything he felt his insides collapse and he knew it wasn’t long before he would too.  
“What is it that you are hiding” Peter finally managed to say   
“You reckon I’m hiding something, Pete?”   
“I don’t reckon,” Sirius said, his voice taking a raw edge, “I know that you are hiding something”   
“I thought we were friends & weren’t supposed to keep any secrets” As James said these words he kept a hand over Remus’s shoulder and he wince and James quickly withdrew his hand.  
Remus didn’t reply… he looked outside the window at the snow pouring itself from the sky… he felt equally cold and deserted from the inside.   
He, Remus couldn’t think of anything, what his friends would say; he had nobody left with him, he can’t risk to lose his friends.   
No! he thought, I won’t   
Another voice from his insides squealed: but Remus they are your friends  
They will hate me; I don’t want to be alone   
They won’t they are my friends, they would truly understand   
But look around who are they, who are you to them?  
Remus looked first at James his black eyes and untidy hair and the hem of his rounded rimmed glasses, everybody in the school knew him, he was famous the best seeker every known… what would he think to be befriended with a werewolf?  
Then at Peter, his thin hair and watery puffed and desperate eyes were fixed over Remus for answers, what would he think?  
Then finally at Sirius, his grey eyes were fixed on his friend and were in search for answers, his hair with the darkest shade of black.  
Black! He thought… Sirius Black… what would he think… he is equally famous and liked by everyone… but he was also a BLACK…  
The Black family’s hatred for the half breed was immense and they wanted to finish everyone who was one of them, either innocent or guilty.  
But he’s Sirius, my friend.  
But he’s also a Black.  
He hates being black.  
Remus took a deep breath, gathering all the courage he had, and he forced the words out “You want to know, what is the deal with me, what am I hiding, you want to know why do I get these wounds and bruises?, you want to know why do I keep getting sick? Getting shabbier? Why do I, every now and then have to go to the hospital wing? You want to know why some teachers look at me with disgust and hate me. You want to know why I keep away from people. You want to know why some professors look at me with pity? You want to know why my own mother does not love me as much as she loves my brother. You want to know where do I go every month. You want to…” He broke; tears were storming down his brown eyes his face was red, he was in pain.   
HE WAS ASHAMED OF HIMSELF, he should never have come here in the first place, he should have stayed home and listened to the taunts his relatives fired at him, than being here and confronting all this to his friends. NO He shouldn’t be here.  
“that’s because I am a monster” he spat out the words merely looking at any of his friends.  
“I…I… don’t get it R-Remus” it was Sirius who Spoke  
Remus looked at Sirius in his eyes, and whispered “I am a werewolf, Black” he said reminding himself of his condition and his friend that he was supposed to Hate him, not be friends with him. Remus looked between his feet, he didn’t wanted to look at his friends expressions, he had seen a lot of people and he knew what would they have on their faces.  
The four friends sat in silence until James spoke in a quite and firm voice “And you thought that if you’d tell us about it, we’d leave you?” at this Remus looked at James to find him smiling at the young werewolf. “You were wrong-“  
Before he could continue however he was interrupted by Sirius who said “I don’t care who you are, I know you are my dear friend Remus and that what matters” as he came to sit beside Remus.  
“And the Remus that I know, we know” Peter continued with a smile “would never hurt a fly”  
Remus couldn’t suppress a smile, they were still his friends.  
They don’t care; they are still my very best friends!  
“y—you don’t c-care”  
“No,” James said firmly  
“No,” said peter moving towards his bed and bending down to get something.  
“No, not at all,” said Sirius with a smirk “ you know it’s kind of cool, imagine Remus we could scare people off,” he said chuckling. “Besides Remus, at least now we have one thing in common, that is ,that my mother hates us both, we would make a good duo,” he said with a wink.  
The boys laughed as Peter handed over each one a chocolate frog, Chocolate was Remus’s favorite and as he ate it he realized… the immense pain he felt moments ago was gone and was replace by warmness, whether it was because of the chocolate or his friends he did not know but what he knew was that his friends were with him and they would always be, and at that moment he decided he would do anything for them, even if he had his life on stake.


End file.
